Bree's Brothers
by daughter of athena 2000
Summary: Lately, Bree's been feeling like her brothers don't want her around anymore. So she's glad that she has Ethan to fall back on. But when Ethan hurts Bree, will her brothers be there to help? And will it take Bree getting hurt for them to realize how she's feeling?
1. Chapter 1

AN:So this is my first fanfic on this site. So please excuse any errors.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab** **Rats **

Bree's PoV:

As I walked through school, I thought about how much I loved Ethan. I know, I know, it's just a high school relationship. Not something to give everything I have to. But I can't help loving him. It seems impossible _not _to love him. Anyway, as I turned a corner, I saw something that broke my heart. Ethan was kissing another girl right in front of my locker. I stopped walking shocked.

Ethan looked up at me and smiled evilly before saying, "Oh, yeah. By the way, we're through!"

Then he walked up to me and punched me in the face. Then he pushed me down as he and his new girlfriend walked past me. So I just sat there, tears streaming down my face, looking pathetic. I couldn't believe that he would-

"Bree?" I heard someone say. I knew that voice. Chase.

Chase ran over to me and kneeled down in front of me. "Bree, what happened? Who did this to you?!" he asked.

"E- Ethan was making out wi- with another girl in front of my locker, and wh- when he saw me, he told me that we were through, a-and then, he punched me, pushed me down a-and walked away," I sobbed.

"I'm going to kill him," Chase muttered. "Bree, do you want me to take you home?" he asked. I nodded my head 'yes'. "Alright. Come here then," he said. He gathered me into his arms then helped me stand up. Then I speeded us home.

(skip to after school (Chase went back to school after he brought Bree home))

Bree's PoV:

I sat home with Tasha all day, just talking and watching movies. And eating junk food, of course. When the boys came home, they all looked downright pissed.

"Hey, how was school?" I asked.

"Horrible. I can't believe that Ethan would have the nerve to do that to you!" Leo exclaimed.

I looked at Chase. "So I'm guessing that you told them?"

"Yep," he responded. I noticed that Chase and Adam seemed to want to talk to me alone, and apparently Tasha did too, because she said "Come on, Leo. I need you to help me with something."

Leo nodded and followed her out of the room.

Adam and Chase sat down next to me on the couch and faced me.

"Bree," Adam began, "We heard something from Ethan today at school that didn't make us happy."

"Which was?" I asked.

"We went to confront Ethan about hurting you and he told us we shouldn't be talking. We asked him what he meant, and he said that, when the two of you were together, you told him once that you felt like we didn't want you around anymore. Like, you were just a nuisance in our lives, and you were convinced that we would be happier without you. That, we hurt you too, so we shouldn't be lecturing him. Was what he said true?" Chase asked.

I looked down. I knew it was true, or at least, it was true that I felt that way. I understand that they're my brothers, and they're supposed to mess with me, and me with them, but, lately it seemed that they were just getting tired of me.

"Bree?" Chase asked. I looked up, and he looked sad.

"Yes," I responded, "Yes, I do feel that way sometimes, but it's not really all that important anyway, so don't worry about me feeling that way because, well, Adam, you'll be out of the house in a year, and I'll move out the year after that, so Chase won't have to deal with me anymore."

They both looked at me like I was crazy before they both tackled me in a hug. We hugged for probably a minute or so before they finally let go. But Chase stayed beside me, an arm wrapped around both of mine, and Adam sat in front of me, holding my hand.

"Bree, let's get something straight right now. We love you to death. Your our _sister, _how could we _not_ love you?! You keep us from killing each other, you take the blunt of our pranks, and you serve as a role model for me," Chase said.

"And don't _ever _think that we don't love you because we always will," Adam finished.

"Thanks. I love you guys too," I said. They smiled. But soon their smiles disappeared.

"What?" I asked.

"Bree, you're eye," Chase said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's starting to turn black," Chase said.

I gingerly touched my eye, and even that hurt.

"Come here, I'll treat it," Chase said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. Adam and I followed suit.

So Chase treated my eye, and we were all happy. I was allowed to stay home from school the following day, but the boys went. That day, I got a call from Caitlyn saying that Ethan had to be sent home because someone punched him in the face abnormally hard. After we hung up, I smiled, and knew that I was going to have to high five Adam when he got home that day.


	2. I Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

Adam's PoV:  
When I got to school the next day, I felt anger bubble inside of me at what I saw. Ethan and his little "girlfriend" Danielle were making out again. AND they were  
doing it in front of Bree's locker again. I can't believe they would dare do this in the first place, let alone AGAIN. That's it. I looked over at Chase, and he looked  
so mad that Spike was about to come out.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at me. "I got this," I said before walking over to Ethan and Danielle. I tapped Ethan on the shoulder and said,  
"Um, excuse me?"

Ethan turned around and said, "What? What do YOU want?"

I shrugged simply. "Oh, nothing much really. I was thinking maybe a burrito and, oh yeah, this!" I said, and as soon as I finished talking, I drew my fist back and  
punched him square in the face. He staggered backwards, holding his nose.

I picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Now if you ever, and I mean EVER, mess with my baby sister again, you'll get a lot worse than a bloody nose. And  
don't you EVER touch her, or even come near her again. That goes for you too, you little slut!" I said, and I pointed to Danielle when I said the last part. Then I  
walked back to Chase.

"Nice work, Adam!" he exclaimed. I fist bumped him in response. Then we walked to our lockers, got our books, and went to class.

(AN: Hey guys. So, I really have literally NO ideas for what else they did that day, so I'm just going to skip to the next day. I'm really sorry if you're not  
happy with this!:()  
The next day:  
Bree's PoV:  
Okay. So I was going back to school today, and I couldn't say that I wasn't nervous. But my nervousness was soon replaced by asurance. I had my brothers with me.  
And as much as I didn't like running to them for help unless I absolutely needed it, I knew that if I DID need their help, they would be there every step of the way.  
I stood still as Mr. Davenport pressed the button on the control panel that controlled what we were wearing. Now that we were dressed, we all headed upstairs  
to grab some breakfast. As I was grabbing an apple (I'm not very hungry this morning,) Chase's arm suddenly but gently grabbed mine. I looked at him only to see him  
staring at me.

"What is it Chase?" I asked.

"Bree, I know you don't like coming to us for a lot, if anything at all, but if someone, ANYONE, messes with you today, just come and find one of us, okay? And if  
Ethan tries to come near you, don't let him. Just finish whatever you're doing quickly, and walk away in the opposite direction. Alright?" Chase asked.

Avoiding Ethan, I didn't have a problem with. But if someone called me a name, well, I don't want to go running to Chase and Adam for it. I looked down and said  
quietly, "Alright."

But Chase knows me better than that, so he didn't believe that I was being sincere. Which I wasn't, I guess. "Bree. Promise me that if anyone messes with you, or if  
you have a problem, or if something happens, you'll come find at least one of us. Promise me," he said seriously.

I looked him straight in the eyes. "I promise," I said.

"Thank you. We better get going so we won't be late," he said. (By the way, Leo and Tasha are visiting Grandma Rose for a few weeks, so that's why we didn't  
wait for Leo.) With that, we grabbed our backpacks and walked out the door.

We talked and laughed the whole way there, just like old times. But I wouldn't be laughing once we walked through the doors to school, because I was about to enter  
hell.

AN: Okay guys, and that's it for this chapter of Bree's Brothers. I'll be posting the next chapter A.S.A.P., and I write on my computer every day possible, so  
it shouldn't take too long to get the next chapter up and running! Thank you guys so much for reviewing. And thanks for giving this story a chance! You guys are  
amazing! And remember, constructive criticism and ideas for the story are always welcome! Later! :p


	3. Ugly or Beautiful?

AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to clarify something about the last chapter. At the end of the first chapter, it's implied that Adam punched Ethan in the face (which  
he did.) but I wanted to post the part of Adam standing up for Bree. So at the beginning of chapter two, when it says "the next day" that's the day that Bree skipped,  
just in Adam's perspective. Okay? Okay. Thanks for checking out this chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats

Bree's PoV:  
As we walked through the doors, smiling at a joke that Adam just made, I noticed something weird. Everyone was staring at me. And apparently, Adam and Chase noticed  
too, because Adam looked at everyone and said "What? Move along, stop staring, get a life." Everyone stopped staring and went back to business as usually.

"Thanks," I said gratefully to Adam.

He smiled at me. "No prob. We've gotta go get our books. You'll be okay?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes, I'll be fine. Now go get your books before you make all of us late for first hour," I said.

"Alright, alright, jeez. Ya ask the girl one question and she just goes off on ya!" Adam exclaimed.

Chase and I smiled, and with that, Chase just pushed Adam away to their lockers while I walked to mine.

Once I got there, I dialed my combination and opened my locker. As I was getting my books, I heard someone that was passing by snicker. Whatever. Maybe he or she, (I  
didn't look) was walking with a friend and was laughing at a joke. No biggie. I continued pulling out my books. Then I glanced behind me and saw the entire  
cheerleading squad standing there and staring at me. I just shook my head and turned my attention back to grabbing my books. WHY do we have to have THIS many books  
for ONE class?!

Suddenly, one of the cheerleaders spoke. "You see, she's just as ugly as I told you she was." Wait. I knew that voice. Danielle. Of course. Just my luck. Okay. Just  
remember what Chase said. I grabbed the last book that I needed, shut my locker, and walked away.

As I headed to English, I heard another girl say to her friend, "See? Even her CLOTHES are ugly! Ugh, she's SO hideous!"

Well, I have to admit, that one stung. I continued walking, but looked down at my clothes while I was walking. I didn't see anything wrong with them. I thought that  
I looked pretty cute today, but I guess not. No Bree! Don't listen to them! They're just a bunch of girls who have nothing else to do but gossip. Were they? I mean,  
the cheerleaders, ESPECIALLY Danielle, I could understand. They were mean to everyone, boy or girl. But I don't even KNOW those other two girls. Maybe they're just  
stating the obvious. Maybe I really AM ugly. Maybe I do look especially hideous today. Maybe my clothes are too juvenile. I felt a tear slip from my eye.

Walking while looking at the ground probably wasn't the best idea, because I ran into someone. I quickly looked up before saying, "Oh my God, I am SO sorry! I didn't  
mean to-"

"Yeah, whatever. Just watch where you're going, fatass," the boy said, cutting me off. Then he just stalked away without another word.

I'm not fat! Am I? I let another tear slip before wiping it away. I had arrived at my English class, thankfully on time. I walked in and sat down in my usual spot  
and waited for Chase, since he has this class with me.

Chase walked in a minute later and sat next to me. "Wow. You got here before me. Did you use your superspeed, or am I just getting slower everyday?" he joked.

Oh, what a cheeseball. I cracked a small smile, and, still looking down said, "No, I didn't use my speed, so I guess you're just getting slow."

But I didn't say it with my usual vigor, and I think Chase noticed because his smile disappeared quickly and he said, "Bree, you alright?"

"Fine," I replied, still not looking up. Then I felt a hand under my chin. Chase's hand. He slowly lifted my head up and said, "No, you're not. I know when my  
Bee-bee is lying, and you're lying."

I smiled at my old childhood nickname that Chase gave me. When he was little, he couldn't say "Bree," so he called me "Bee-bee." But anyway. "Fine. It's just,  
two people called me ugly and one person called me 'fatass.' I guess it just got to me," I said, a tear slipping down my face.

Chase wiped it away before saying, "If the school keeps it up at this rate, I'll have taken out the whole student body by the end of this week. Bree, seeing as I've  
lived with you for my whole life, I can honestly say that you are single handedly the most beautiful girl, inside and out, that I have ever met. And you are  
nowhere NEAR fat. You might as well be a stick!"

"Thanks Chase," I said.

"Anytime," he smiled. Then he hugged me and class started.

(Time Skip to after school)  
Chase's PoV:  
As we walked home from school, I started thinking. Why? Why does our school want to attack Bree more than anyone else? What did she ever do to them? Bree is such a  
beautiful person, and she didn't deserve any of this! Bree being ugly? PLEASE. She is gorgeous, and I say that in a brotherly way, of course. Fat? LIKE HELL!  
Like I told Bree, she might as well be a twig! When her younger brother can wrap his arms completely around her and feel his arms overlapping, I'm pretty sure that  
means that she's not fat. I wish I could just shield her from everything mean and horrible in this world, and I know Adam wishes the same thing.

But sadly, we can't protect her from everything. But we can sure as hell try! Seeing Bree cry was heartbraking for me, because, even though I'm younger than her,  
I've always considered her as my younger sister. And no brother wants to see their sister cry. Luckily, the last day of school is tomorrow, and after school ends,  
Bree won't have to put up with all the haters anymore. She can just be happy. She DESERVES, more than anyone, to be happy.

When we arrived home, we didn't have any homework, seeing as tomorrow is the last day of school. So Adam, Bree, and I decided to watch a movie. I walked into the  
kitchen to get some water and saw a note on the fridge. It was from Mr. Davenport. Apparently, he had to go to a science convention this afternoon, and he wouldn't  
be back for about a week.

"Hey guys. Mr. Davenport left a note. He'll be gone for about a week at some science convention," I said.

"Cool," they said.

I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on the couch next to Bree, putting her inbetween me and Adam. Adam had already put in the movie, so Bree hit play and the  
movie began. It was alright, I guess.

About half-way through the movie, I leaned over to tell Bree something only to find her asleep, her head resting on Adam's shoulder. She looked really uncomfortable,  
so I gently took hold of her arms and laid her down, her head on my lap and her feet on Adam's. I saw Adam glance at Bree's sleeping figure and smile. Then he looked  
at me, and we had a conversation with our eyes. That afternoon, we made a silent pact. A pact to protect Bree from all the Ethan and Danielles of the world.

AN: And that's chapter three! Don't worry, this isn't the end. More chapters will be uploaded soon, I promise. I can also promise that Bree is going to have a  
surprise for Adam and Chase when she wakes up. But the weirdest thing about her surprise- it surprises her too, because she never saw it coming. (And I can tell  
you right now, she isn't pregnant.) Thanks so much for reading this chapter and reviewing (if you do.) Later! :p


	4. LEO!

Hey guys! First off, I just want to say to all my reviewers:THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND YOU GUYS HAVE SOME OF THE SWEETEST  
THINGS TO SAY! Okay. Next, who's ready to see what Bree's surprise is? You may or may not find it as a little bit of a twist. You might've even seen it coming.  
After you read, could whoever read this chapter and the last chapter, or whoever read the whole story, please leave a review saying what you thought the surprise was  
going to be? Thanks if you do this. Also, I forgot the user name (SORRY), but she wanted me to put a little more Leo in this. I just wanna say thanks for the advice,  
(I really appreciate it) and Leo will definitely come in a lot later, so bear with me, and you'll get the Leo/Bree brother sister moments you're looking for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats  
(Takes place the next day. They all fell asleep on the couch while watching the movie.)

Chase's PoV:  
I woke up the next morning with one of the stiffest necks you can have. Ugh. Great. We must've fallen asleep last night while watching the movie. I looked over to my  
right and saw Adam asleep and snoring away. I chuckled. It was so Adam it was almost uncanny. I looked down and expected to see Bree laying there, still asleep  
as well. But I didn't. Bree wasn't in the living room at all. My eyes scanned the whole room for her, then the kitchen and dining room. Nothing. Huh. I wonder where  
she could-

All of a sudden, I heard someone throwing up in the toilet upstairs. I quickly put two and two together and realized that Bree was the one throwing up. I lept  
off of the couch, threw a pillow at Adam to wake him up, (I was successful,) then I ran as quickly as I could to the bathroom upstairs. I might not have Bree's  
superspeed, but when I hear Bree upstairs throwing up like there's no tomorrow, I'm pretty sure I could beat her in a race. I ran into the bathroom that Bree  
was in and saw her basically puking her guts out. She must've gotten sick somehow. Usually, we couldn't get sick because our chips give us immunities to sickness.  
But before Mr. Davenport left for the convention, he had been working out some problems with that part of our chips. The only way he could fix the problem was to shut  
down the immunity side of the chip and restart in a few days. Which means that we're able to catch a virus or something of that sort. I guess that's what happened to  
Bree.

I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of Bree puking. I knelt down next to her and held her hair back, rubbing soothing circles on her back as well. "It's  
alright Bree, you're alright. You'll be fine, just let it all out," I whispered. When she finished she fell back into my chest and started crying. I just held her  
gently and rocked her back and forth, occasionally placing a kiss on top of her head.

"It hurts, Chase," she whimpered into my chest.

"What does?" I asked quietly.

"Everything really, but right now, it's mainly my stomach," she replied just as quietly.

"What kind of hurt? Is it like the hurt you get when you need to throw up again, or is it the hurt you get when you have a really bad stomach ache?"

"Stomach ache."

"Okay, sweetie. Here, I'm gonna carry you downstairs, okay? And I'll get you something for your stomach," I said. She just nodded against my chest. Why does  
Bree have the worst luck in the world?! Why did Mr. Davenport have to try to fix our chips and then leave?

I just picked Bree up bridal style and carried her downstairs. While I was carrying her, I realized that Bree felt lighter than usual. So either she just puked up  
about five pounds, or she hasn't been eating enough. I frowned. I'll have to get some food in her as soon as she can keep it down.

As I came down the stairs carrying Bree, I noticed Adam sitting on the couch, looking through a comic book. "Adam," I said, "Get your butt up now so I can put  
Bree on the couch."

He looked at me and then at Bree, and the confused look on his face changed to worry.

He got up and rushed over to us. "What's wrong with her? Chase, did your nerdiness make her sick?" he asked accusingly.

I just gave him the "your an idiot" look and said, "You know, your little sister just puked her guts out, and she's pretty sick. I don't necessarily think now is  
the right time to make jokes!"

"Alright, alright. Look, you look horrible, why don't you go sleep or something and I'll take care of Bree?" he asked.

I was a little uneasy about letting Adam take care of Bree alone, and Leo and Tasha were coming back early from their visit to Grandma Rose. They'd be back soon, so  
I guess it'll be okay for a little while.

"Alright," I finally said, handing Bree (who had fallen asleep) to Adam. "But if ANYTHING goes wrong, anything at ALL, get me A.S.A.P! Okay?" I asked.

"Chase, chill!," he said. "I know you don't think that I'm capable of a lot, but I think that I'm capable of taking care of my little sister. Alright?  
NOW GO LAY DOWN OR SOMETHING BEFORE I USE MY LASER VISION ON YOU!" he yelled. Oh yeah. He is totally capable of taking care of our sick sister.

Leo's PoV:  
"Finally! We're HOME! I yelled, jumping up and flopping on the couch. I wish I had seen Bree laying there though, because I landed right behind her and ended up  
knocking her off of the couch. And seeing as she was sleeping, she wasn't able to see it coming, so she landed on her front.

"LEO!" she yelled.

I leaned down over the couch and peered at her. She just stared back at me, obviously annoyed. Finally I said, "You are aware that you're laying on the floor, right?"

"Yes, Leo, I'm aware," she said.

I felt a little bad, so I got up and held out my hand to her. She smiled and took it, and I pulled her up.

"Thanks," she said. "By the way, why are you so excited to be home?" she asked, massaging her neck, "I thought you loved your Grandma's?"

"I do. But there's only so much Grandma-ing that I can take," he said seriously.

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah. Bree, don't take this the wrong way, but you look horrible. Are you sick or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sick, but I feel a lot better, considering I just slept for," she checked her phone, "Three hours."

"Good. We can't have you getting sick on us now. Wait- where are Adam and Chase?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know. They were taking care of me earlier, but I don't know where they are now," she replied. Suddenly, her face lit up, and I could tell she had  
an idea. "I know where they might be," she said. "Follow me."

I decided not to question it, so I just followed her. She led me to the lab and I saw something that I would've PAYED to see. Adam and Chase had apparently fallen  
asleep in the lab, and while they were sleeping (on the floor, might I add) they must've rolled over, because now they were hugging each other in their sleep.  
Bree and I tried to stifle our laughter. Then Bree started taking pictures with her phone, and I realized something.

"Dangit, I left my phone upstairs!" I whisper-yelled.

Bree laughed again. "Don't worry. I'll text you the pics," she said.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "This, is why you are the best sister ever!"

She laughed again. "Well, thanks. Hey, I'm gonna go talk to your mom for a while. I'll talk to you later. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay. Later." With that, she speeded out of the lab.

I decided I better wake Adam and Chase up.

So I leaned in close to their ears and yelled, "Wake up!"

"WHA- LEO!" Chase shouted.

"I'm sorry Sleeping Beauty, but I figured you and the ugly step-sister over there might want to wake up. Oh, by the way, Bree got some hilarious pics of you two,  
so I wouldn't mess with her if I were you," I warned.

Chase's face suddenly turned grim. He looked at Adam and he looked pretty sullen too. "Leo, we need to tell you something," Chase said.

And that day, I learned everything that had happened to my big sister while I was gone.


	5. Who Knew?

AN: Hey guys. SO, a lot of you didn't want Bree to be pregnant, and really, thinking back on it, it wasn't a great idea. That's why I deleted chapters five and six.  
So, hopefully you guys are okay with me deleting those for reading! Hope you like it!

Bree's PoV:  
Okay. So today's the last day of school. Finally! It's (obviously) been a rough ride lately, but it'll all be over in a few hours. And I couldn't be happier. I walked  
through the doors of school laughing with Leo at a joke that Adam had made. Chase and Adam walked off to their lockers and Leo and I walked off to ours. As I was  
grabbing one of my books, a big hand suddenly came from behind and slapped all of my books out of my hands. Leo, who's locker is right next to mine, looked behind  
us to see who it was, and I followed suit. Trent. Of course.

"What do you want, Trent?" I asked, obviously annoyed. This is the LAST thing I need right now. Trent, who's face had originally had a smirk on it, now looked angry.  
He gripped my hair tightly in one hand and slammed my head against the lockers. All of a sudden, Leo forced Trent away from me with surprising strength. Trent looked  
surprised, then angry, but Leo stood his ground, staying inbetween me and Trent. Trent took a step towards Leo, but Leo shoved him back with surprising strength.

"Stay away from my sister, Trent," he said, in a surprisingly menacing voice.

"And if I don't?" Trent questioned, stepping foward.

"You don't want to know."

"No. I do want to know. I'll mess with whoever I want. And maybe I'll mess with you next," Trent threatened, shoving Leo. And that's when something inside of me  
snapped. I gently pushed Leo out of the way.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TRENT?! BACK OFF! JUST-GET LOST! TAKE A LONG WALK OFF OF A SHORT CLIFF! JUST STOP! I'M TIRED OF DEALING WITH ALL OF YOUR SHIT! AND YOU CAN TELL  
EVERYONE ELSE I SAID THAT! YOU CAN MESS WITH ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT NEVER MESS WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER!" I shouted, shoving Trent back.

Trent punched me in the face, and I was disoriented for a moment. But then I saw Adam and Chase standing behind Trent, waiting for my signal. I smiled at them, and  
then I smiled at Trent.

"Bye Trent," I said, and with a small wave at Trent, I shoved him back into Adam's chest. Adam turned him around and held him still while Chase punched him in the  
face. Who knew Chase could punch hard enough to make Trents nose bleed!

A crowd had formed, so Adam barked at them,"Get lost!" And thankfully, they did. Then my brothers enveloped me in a huge bear hug. And I hugged them back just as  
tight.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter! I want to know if you guys think this should be the end of this story, or if I should keep going. If you have any ideas for future  
ideas for this story, please leave them in the reviews. Thanks! And thanks for reading and reviewing! Later! :p


	6. Bree's Protectors

AN: Hope you guys like the new chapter!

Bree's PoV:  
Once we broke apart from the hug, Chase said, "I'm really proud of you. We all are. Where did that come from anyway?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I saw him messing with Leo, and I just got really angry," I said.

"Yeah, and it was AWESOME! It was like you had your own commando app!" Leo said excitedly. I smiled. Typical Leo.

"Come on. We better get to class. The sooner we go, the sooner we get out of this place," Chase sighed. And with that, we walked off to class.

(skip to after school)

Bree's PoV:  
"FINALLY! WE'RE OUT OF SCHOOL! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" Leo yelled excitedly as we walked into the house. I laughed. Adam and Chase just smiled happily as we watched Leo jump into the air and land on the couch. Luckily, I wasn't sleeping there this time, so I wasn't knocked onto the ground.

I walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I grabbed my water from the fridge and started to walk back into the living room when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Ethan. I forgot that he, for some strange reason, still had my number. I almost didn't want to read it, but yet I did. And I was scared when I read it. "I'm coming for you Bree." it said.

"Adam. Chase. Get over here. Now," I said in a deadly calm voice, still staring at my phone. I heard them slowly approach.

"Bree? What is it? What's wrong?" Chase questioned.

"L-Look at this. Ethan sent me this," I said shakily, handing him my phone so that he and Adam could look at it. They read it and looked at me. Now, originally, I would be safe, because not only would I be sleeping in the same room as Adam and Chase, I would also be in the lab, meaning he wouldn't be able to find me easily, if at all.

But Mr. Davenport had recently given us our own rooms, and although our rooms were all on the same floor, they weren't that close to each other. I knew that my brothers would do everything within their power to keep me safe, which worried me. It worried me because I didn't want them to get hurt trying to protect me.

"Okay. I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay in your room tonight. And we're not moving you to the lab because if he gets in the elevator and finds the lab, we're screwed," Chase stated.

"And we're not leaving you somewhere alone," Adam added.

"Why are you guys so sure that he's coming at nighttime? Or that he's coming today at all?" I asked.

"You've got a point. But in the text, he makes it sound like he's coming today or tonight," Chase replied.

"You have a good point too. But sadly, I know Ethan. He's either saying this just to scare us, you know, all bark and no bite, or he's coming in a few days when we let our guards down. But I can tell you right now, he's not coming today or tonight," I said assuredly.

Chase was silent for a moment before saying, "All right. But we're not letting our guards down. We're keeping you safe."

"Which is why," Adam continued, "You're sleeping with either me or Chase every night until all of this is over."

I looked at Adam weirdly and he said, "What? We're your brothers, it's alright."

"Yeah," Chase agreed, "Don't you remember how, when we were younger, we both had nightmares a lot? And every time I had one, I went to you, and vice versa? And then, if we both had one, we'd go to Adam?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I remember."

"Alright then. You can sleep with me tonight," Chase said.

I couldn't help it. Seeing Adam and Chase standing side by side, looking so determined, I realized how much they meant to me. I definitely wouldn't have made it if  
they weren't here helping me through it. I surged foward and hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered, "Thank you for everything. I owe so much to you two. I love you guys."

They hugged me back just as tightly and Adam said, "We love you too. We'll keep you safe Bree. We promise."

"Where's Leo?" I asked, breaking away from the hug and looking around.

"He's in his room. I'm gonna go fill him in," Adam answered.

"Okay," I replied.

Chase and I went and sat on the couch and Chase turned on the T.V. While Chase watched the history channel, I checked Facebook. And I saw something that really hurt. Ethan had commented on one of my pictures and said that I was a bitchy slut who was going to pay. And eight people had agreed with him via comments. A tear ran down my face and I covered my mouth with my hand.

Chase noticed and asked, "Bree? What's wrong?"

All I had to do was show him my phone before he got up and marched to Leo's room. Two minutes later, an angry Chase, Adam, and Leo marched out. Chase tossed me my phone and grabbed his coat, Adam following suit. Then they just marched out the door.

I turned to Leo, who had stayed with me, and asked, "Where are they going?"

"To kick Ethan's sorry ass," Leo replied simply.

I would've been worried that they would get hurt, but I had faith in them. That and they're bionic.

(One hour later)

Leo's PoV:

Adam and Chase walked in the door looking extremely happy with their work.

"Did you find him?" I asked.

"Yep," Adam said.

"And you kicked his ass?" I asked.

"Naturally," Chase said.

Then they noticed Bree asleep next to me on the couch, her head on my shoulder. "She wanted to wait up for you, but being threatened can really wear you out," I told them. I continued, "She, um, she had three breakdowns while you were gone. One of them was from a nightmare she had when she first tried to go to sleep, and the other two were from stress. She asked for you two every time. I don't think you guys should leave her a lot. She gets really scared. At least I help her a little bit," I sighed.

They instantly looked guilty. "Oh no. Don't start feeling all guilty. Bree would tell you not to feel guilty, so don't," I scolded.

"Alright. Here, let me take her," Chase said. He picked her up bridal style and went up to his room.

"Night Adam," I said.

"Night Leo."

And with that, I went to bed.


	7. Bree?

AN: Here's chapter seven! Hope you guys like it, and please excuse any errors.

Bree's PoV:

I woke up to see a bright light shining through the window. It took me a minute, but I soon realized that the "bright light" was sunlight. It was morning. I looked around and I noticed that I was in Chase's room, but Chase wasn't there. Ironically, Chase walked in at that moment.

"Hey. How'd it go last night?" I asked. He walked to the bed (where I was still sitting) and sat down parallel to my hips.

He smiled before saying, "Well, let's just say that Ethan learned not to mess with the Davenports."

I smiled back at him and checked my phone, which led to me seeing another of Ethan's rude comments on Facebook. I frowned. "Chase," I said, "I don't think he has."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, "Adam and I beat the crap out of him." All I had to do was show him my phone, and he got so angry that it looked like Spike was about to make an appearance.

"Chase," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, "Calm down. It's okay. They're just a bunch of morons that have nothing better to do than criticize people. You've been telling me that I shouldn't let them get to me; well, now I'm telling you not to let them get to you."

"Okay. Thanks Bree," he said, smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Your welcome," I replied. But then my smile faded. "Chase?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you, Adam, and Leo get so mad when I show or tell you about what they said? They're not bullying you guys," I said. I honestly don't get it. It's sweet how protective they are, but I just don't understand why they get so angry.

Chase stared at me in (what seemed to be) amazement. "Why do we- Bree, why wouldn't we?! Listen, we're your brothers. And when someone messes with you, we're supposed to protect you," he explained. He continued, "We love you Bree. We don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

I hugged him and asked, "How did I ever get so lucky as to have brothers like you three?"

He hugged back and said, "The world may never know." I laughed and shoved him back a little, causing him to laugh. "Come on Sleeping Breezy, let's get up," he said, still laughing. I laughed again and got up, Chase doing the same, and we walked into the living room. Upon entering the living room, we discovered that Leo and Adam were both strangely quiet.

"Hey, you guys feeling alright?" I asked.

Adam groaned in response while Leo said, "NO, we're not. He has a massive headache and I-" Then he cut himself off by running to the bathroom, which was followed by retching sound. A minute later, he came out and said "Can't stop throwing up."

I looked at Chase and said, " I'll take Leo, you take Adam."

"Got it," he replied.

I looked at Leo, who was now lieing down on the couch in an awkward position and said, "Come on, Leo, let's get you into bed."

Leo groaned and held his arms out to me like a toddler asking their parents to pick them up. I sighed and picked Leo up. I carried him upstairs to his room and laid him down on his bed. I tucked him in and put my hand on his forehead.

"Your foreheads hot. I'm going to take your temperature. I'll be back in a minute with the thermometer. Don't. Move." I commanded.

Leo did a floppy salute to me and said, "Ma'am yes ma'am."

I smiled and walked downstairs to the living room. "Chase? Do you know where the thermometer is?" I asked.

He looked up at me and said, "Yeah. I took Adam's temperature a little while ago, so it's on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks," I said. I walked into the kitchen and after looking around for a second, I saw the thermometer. While I was in the kitchen, I decided to grab a bottle of water for Leo. "How's Adam doing?" I asked.

"He's doing alright, I guess. His headache's almost gone, and I managed to bring his fever down. How's Leo?" Chase asked.

"He has a headache, and he's pretty warm, so I think he has a fever, and his stomach's bothering him to no end. Have any viruses been going around?" I asked.

"No. If it was flu season, I'd say that he had the flu, but considering that it's summer, I doubt it. Given his symptoms, I'd say that he has food poisoning. Good luck dealing with that," Chase replied.

"Thanks. Good luck with that," I said, gesturing at Adam's sleeping form.

"Thanks."

I headed back upstairs with the thermometer and water. When I walked into Leo's room, it took me a minute to figure out where Leo was. But then noticed the giant bundle of blankets on the bed move.

"Leo?" I asked gently.

"Whaaattt?" Leo whined.

"I need to take your temperature," I replied.

"Ugh. Fine." Leo arose from under the blankets and sat up against the headboard. I stuck the thermometer in Leo's mouth, and after a minute or two, the thermometer beeped. I pulled it out of Leo's mouth and stared at the thermometer in shock.

Leo must've noticed my shocked face, because he asked, "What? What's my temperature?"

"104.2," I told him. Then I handed him the bottle of water and said, "Here. Drink this. It might bring your fever down."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I sat down on the bed beside Leo. We talked for awhile, but we were interrupted when Chase came in and said, "I called Mr. Davenport to see if he had anything that might help Leo and/or Adam recover faster, and he said that Leo needs to take this, and then sleep for awhile. He should be better when he wakes up."

I took the medicine from Chase and gave it to Leo, who took it with water and instantly fell asleep.

"Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Thanks Chase," I said.

"Your welcome. Come on, let's let Leo sleep," Chase replied. I nodded and stood up, following Chase out of Leo's room.

( Three hours later)

Bree's PoV:

I knew that Leo was better when he came running into the living room, bouncing off the walls. Adam was still asleep in his room, so thankfully, Leo didn't wake him. Because trust me, a tired Adam is a grumpy Adam. And none of us wanted any part of a grumpy Adam. Chase and I watched from the couch as Leo ran across the room and almost smacked into the wall.

"I'm going to go grab my phone from my room. Try to make sure that Leo doesn't kill himself," I said to an amuzed Chase, who was still watching Leo run around crazily.

With that I walked upstairs to my room.

Chase's PoV:

I was watching Leo run around like a crazy, hyper chihuahua. I can't lie, this was kinda hilarious to watch. After a few minutes, Leo calmed down and sat next to me on the couch.

"Hey, what's taking Bree so long? I thought she was just grabbing her phone out of her room," Leo commented. I then noticed that Bree had in fact been gone for a pretty long time, considering she was only getting her phone.

"Well, maybe she-" I started to say, but I was cut off by a scream. Bree's scream. Bree. Leo and I leapt off of the couch and ran up the stairs to Bree's room. We ran into her room to find a note laying on the floor. I read it out loud to Leo:

You thought that you could keep her safe, but that was a childish dream. And because of what you and  
your brother have done to me, your sister will really get it. Big time. Don't worry. I'll give her back-  
after I'm done with her, that is. If you call anyone, or if you or anyone tries to come get her from me,  
you'll have a dead sister. So I suggest that you guys keep quiet.

Not so much love,  
Ethan.

I couldn't believe it. My sister was taken. And there was nothing we could do about it.

AN: I know, I know, I'm evil. Don't worry, I'll have a pretty good amount of sibling bonding and fluff on the way. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to write  
and publish the next chapter tomorrow. Key word: TRY. Tomorrow's sadly the last day of Easter break, so I might not be able to update as often after tomorrow. I'm  
really sorry, and I'll try my hardest to update regularly and A.S.A.P! Later! :p


	8. I Told You

AN: Hey guys! I'm really glad you all liked the last chapter. Ethan will r*** Bree, but I don't feel comfortable actually WRITING that scene, so it will be implied. He will torture her, and I will write that scene. So if you guys have any ideas about different ways that Ethan could torture her, leave them in the reviews. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Bree's PoV:

I woke up in a strange room. I had no idea where I was, all I knew was that it dark and freezing. I tried moving, only to find that I was strapped down into a chair. I looked around, trying to find out where I was. My head was pounding, like someone had hit me in the head with a club. Okay. I remember watching Leo run around like a crazy person with Chase. Then I went upstairs to grab my phone, and Ethan was in my room. I tried making him leave, but he wouldn't. He started fighting me, but he won when he smashed a glass vase I had in my room over my head. I screamed, and then everything went black. That's the last thing I remember. Okay. Ethan must have taken me here and- oh my God, ETHAN took me here! Wherever "here" is.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Ethan walked into the room. "Bree! You look good. How're things?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why am I here? Where IS here?" I angrily asked.

"You don't need to know. Don't worry baby, soon enough, you'll be back with your precious brothers. I won't kill you. But after I'm done with you, you'll wish I had killed you," he said. He leaned in close to my face, and when he was about an inch away he continued, "I'll make sure of that."

He pulled out a knife and said, "Now. Let's get started."

He put the knife up to my cheek and slowly dragged the sharpest part of the blade all the way up my face, starting from my chin and going all the way up to my hairline. I cringed in pain as I felt the blood trickle down my cheek. Ethan smiled maliciously, and I could tell that he was deeply enjoying this. Next, he took hold of my arm and cut it multiple times. By now, I was crying from the pain. I should've been stronger than this, but I wasn't. The last thing he did to me before I fell unconscious was carve a simple phrase into my arm. Before I blacked out, I read what he had inscripted on my arm: I told you. Then I blacked out.

(Three hours later)

Bree's PoV:

When I woke up, I noticed that I was colder than I had been previously. The next thing that I realized was that I was no longer sitting in the chair, I was lieing on the floor. And I was naked. It didn't take me that long to realize what had happened, and when I did, I started to sob. Thankfully, I saw my clothes scattered around the room, and a condom laying amongst them. That means he had protection. Good.

It was then that I remembered that Mr. Davenport had installed birth control into mychip for God knows what reason. So I was safe. Okay, that's good. Okay. I quickly put my clothes back on, finishing just as someone came in. It wasn't Ethan though. I could tell by the silhouette.

"Bree?" the figure asked. I knew that voice.

"Chase," I sighed in relief.

"Bree," he breathed, obviously relieved also. He rushed to my side and looked over my injuries.

"Oh my God, Bree. We need to get you out of here," he told me gently.

I nodded and tried to stand up, but as soon as I got up, I almost fell back down. I would have, had it not been for Chase, who caught me just in time.

"All right, you can't walk. I'm gonna carry you, okay?" Chase asked.

"Okay," I said quietly, tears looking out of my eyes. I shut them tightly in pain.

Chase noticed and gave me a chaste kiss on my forehead, then kept walking. I noticed fresh bruises peppering my skin.

"Does- does Ethan know that you're here?" I asked weakly.

Chase smiled gently and said, "Oh yeah. He knows we're here."

"We're?" I questioned.

"Me and Adam. Leo's at home, and Mr. Davenport's waiting for Adam and me to tell him to come pick us up," he replied. He must've noticed my surprised look when he said Mr. Davenport, because he then added, "Mr. Davenport ended up coming home a day earlier than planned. Apparently, a bunch of scientists in one place at the same time can cause them to try to outdo each other, which causes explosions and fires." He chuckled.

I laughed, but I quickly stopped. Even that hurt. What exactly did Ethan do to me?

"Chase?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"You said that Mr. Davenport came home a day earlier, which was yesterday right?"

He looked grimly at me before saying, "No, sadly not. Bree, you were gone for five days."

AN: I guess you would call that a surprise ending. I don't know. I don't think that this chapter was my best one, but hopefully, it wasn't the worst. I really just wanted to give you guys another chapter before school starts back up. I'm sorry, this was pretty short, wasn't it? Sorry! :( Anyway, the next chapter should be better, so just hang in there! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and good luck with getting up and going back to school tomorrow. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter or another chapter, please leave them in the reviews. Thanks again! Later! :p


	9. Come here Leo!

AN: Oh my God, you guys are amazing! I love ya'll and couldn't ask for better reviewers! I also wanted to tell you something pretty important, I guess. I know that in the last chapter, it says "three hours later," and then at the end, Chase says that she was gone for five days. I meant to tell you guys what I meant by that in the last chapter, but I was so focused on the rest of the story, I forgot. I'm SO sorry! :'( What I meant by putting that was this: Bree was gone for five days ( during which Ethan tortured her while she was unconscious, except for the fifth day when she was conscious. He also tortured her after she blacked out in chapter eight.) When she woke up, she had been gone for five days. When he tortured her in chapter eight, she blacked out, and woke up three hours later. I know this is confusing, and I really am sorry. Basically, when she wakes up for the very first time, she's already been gone for five days, and she woke up on the fifth day, as I said before. Hopefully those of you who didn't understand what I meant get it now. If you don't, please PM me so I can explain it better. Now, ON WITH THE STORY! :D Hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for reading!

Bree's PoV:

Five days. I was gone for five days! I can't believe it. But Chase wouldn't lie to me, I'm sure of that.

"Don't worry Bree, we're almost to the entrance. Then, we'll be able to get you home, and Mr. Davenport can fix whatever that monster did to you," Chase said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you," I said smiling, "For everything."

He looked down at me and smiled. He gave me another kiss on my forehead while he was walking, but he quickly pulled away and stopped walking. He used one arm to hold me up and the other to feel my forehead.

"Bree, you're burning up! I have to get you out of here, NOW," he said. He then proceeded to put his other arm back where it originally was and started to run. I felt myself slowly start to lose consciousness again.

Chase glanced down at me, and upon seeing my eyes start to close, he said, "Bree, sweetie, I need you to stay with me, okay? Don't close your eyes, please." He then started to sprint even faster. I tried my hardest to help Chase out by keeping my eyes open, but I was so tired, and I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry Chase," I said quietly, and with that, I closed my eyes.

Chase's PoV:

"I'm sorry Chase," Bree said softly, and then she shut her eyes. Luckily, I was at the entrance now, and Mr. Davenport was a few yards away with Adam. When they saw me running towards them, Bree in my arms, they stopped the conversation they seemed to be having and looked from Bree to me worriedly.

I stopped running when I reached them and said, "I'll tell you in a minute, just go!"

They sprang into action, both clambering into Mr. Davenports high speed helicopter. I carefully but quickly climbed into the helicopter after Adam and set Bree down on the floor.

"Chase, what happened?!" Adam yelled to me over the loud, harsh wind.

"I found Bree in the lower levels of the place, and she was awake. But while I was carrying her back here, she couldn't stay awake any longer, and she closed her has a fever, so I thought at first that he might have poisoned her or something. But she shows no other signs of having any poison in her veins, so I don't thinkthat's it," I yelled back.

"Speaking of poisoning, I found out why Leo and I got sick on the very day that Ethan came and took Bree. He slipped something into our food when Leo and I left, Leo to his locker to grab one of his books so he could study, and me to the bathroom. Whatever he put in our food caused us to have food poisoning," Adam replied.

I nodded at him solemnly, but then I realized something. Adam had just said something SMART. Huh. Maybe I should have video-taped it. But our sisters unconscious body probably wouldn't make a very good background decoration.

I looked down at Bree, and I sort of wished that I hadn't. Bree's body was bloody and bruised, and I was pretty sure that her leg was broken. She didn't seem to be in a coma, nor did she look like she would end up in one. I guessed that she had passed out because of exhaustion, dehydration, and blood loss. But we needed to get her back to the lab as soon as possible, or God knows what would happen to her. Soon, but not soon enough, we arrived at the Davenport household. Mr. Davenport landed the helicopter and ran around to where Adam and I were.

"Come on, get her into the lab NOW!" Mr. Davenport shouted.

Adam picked her up and ran into the lab through the back entrance. (AN: the one by the rockwall looking thing. This is back before the original lab was blown up.)

"Set her down there!" Mr. Davenport said, pointing to the cyber desk. Adam set her down and Mr. Davenport rushed over. He looked Bree over before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Okay. The good news is, I can fix almost everything. The one thing that I CAN'T fix, however, is her leg. It's definitely broken, and I'm still working on something for your chips that will heal broken bones. I haven't perfected it though, and I can't risk making her leg even worse," Mr. Davenport explained.

"It's BROKEN, how much worse could it get?" Adam asked, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"If I tried to use it to heal her leg NOW, we could end up having to AMPUTATE her leg! And I'm pretty sure that's worse than it being broken!" he exclaimed.

"Why would you have to end up amputating her leg?" I asked.

Mr. Davenport put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Trust me. You don't want to know."

I shook my head and replied, "No, I honestly DO want to know."

"Well, don't ask," he said, then continued, "Adam, put Bree in her capsule, but sit her down in it."

Adam did as he said and Mr. Davenport pressed a few buttons on the control panel. I watched with Adam as Bree's wounds slowly started to heal. After a minute, Mr. Davenport shut off the control panel and said, "Okay Adam, you can take her out and just lay her back down on the cyber desk." Surprisingly, Adam just did as he was told, no muttering or complaining whatsoever. All Bree was left with was her broken leg and a bruise on her cheek.

"Alright. She should wake up in a few minutes. I'm going to go make her cast, you two stay with her," Mr. Davenport commanded before walking into the elevator. We heard the doors on the elevator shut, but we didn't pay any mind to it. We were to busy staring at our sister and waiting for her to wake up. After a few minutes, I saw Bree open her eyes slowly, and Adam and I looked back at her.

"Bree?" Adam asked gently, "How are you feeling?"

"My leg hurts, but that's it," she said.

"Good," I replied. Bree started to sit up, and Adam put his hand on her back to help her slowly ease herself up.

"Careful Bree, don't strain yourself too hard. You literally just recovered," Adam said, still in that gentle tone that I wasn't used to. Adam was usually very loud, but now he was soft-spoken and gentle. It was weird, but a nice change all the same.

Adam and I both glanced at each other, and I knew just by that one glance that we were both thinking the same thing. "Bree," I started, "We're so sorry. This is all our faults."

But Bree just looked at us like we were crazy. Then a sickening thought crossed my mind. "Bree?" I asked, "You DO remember what happened, right?"

"Oh, I remember it all right. I remember everything from the very beginning. But what I don't seem to remember, is how ANY of this is either of your faults. Care to explain?" she asked curiously.

"If we had warned you about Ethan, or told you to stay away from him from the beginning, none of this would've ever happened to you. But we didn't, so it IS our faults," Adam answered.

Bree stared at us for a moment before grabbing both of us and hugging us tightly. We hugged back, careful not to hurt her.

After we pulled away from the hug, Bree said, "Listen to me, both of you. NONE of this is, nor will it EVER be, either of your faults. YOU guys didn't torture me, or hurt me at school. You guys HELPED me. You saved me. And your both quite honestly the best brothers that I could ever ask for."

Leo, who had come down at that moment, said, "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

Bree laughed and said, "Well, who could forget you Leo? Get over here." And for the second time that day, my siblings hugged each other like we had never hugged before.

AN: SO, that was either a sappy ending, or a crappy ending. I don't know, I thought it was sweet. But I really care about what you guys think though, so what I think doesn't matter at the moment. Don't worry- this isn't the ending to the story. You'll find out what happened to Ethan, and there will be PLENTY more sibling fluff andbonding coming up! I will try to update A.S.A.P.! Hope you liked the story, sorry if you didn't! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Later! :p


	10. Just Don't

AN: Oh my God guys, I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in what seems like FOREVER! Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you guys like it.

The next day:

Bree's POV:

I woke up in the lab to see that Adam and Chase were already up and talking to each other. Yawning, I pushed open my capsule door and stepped out. Chase and Adam looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning Bree," Chase said.

"Morning guys," I replied. I shuffled over to them and sat down at the cyberdesk next to Chase.

"You must've been tired to have slept that long," Chase mentioned. At my confused face he continued, "It's almost noon. It's 11:30 right now." Well, that one surprised me. I NEVER woke up this late. It was usually Chase who woke up first, then me, and then Adam. If Adam was up before me, I knew that I must've been REALLY tired.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked curiously.

Adam shrugged and said, "I don't know, you looked so peaceful, we just didn't have the heart to wake you up. Especially considering what happened yesterday."

I was confused for a moment, but then it all came back to me. Every detail of every event that had occured came flooding into my mind like a tsunami, and I just wanted it to stop. Then I remembered something. I never told Adam and Chase that Ethan raped me. Maybe I shouldn't tell them? I probably should. I will, but I want to wait for the right moment.

Then I saw fingers snapping in front of my face like someone was trying to get my attention. "Bree? Bree, you in there?" Chase questioned.

I started and replied, "Yeah, sorry, I was thinking about something."

Chase and Adam looked at me with concern. "Are you alright, Bree?" Chase asked me.

I put on my best fake smile and lied through my teeth. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just REALLY deep in thought. Nothing to worry about."

They stared at me for a moment more before Adam slowly said, "Okay. You know that you can tell us anything, right?"

"Of course," I replied. I continued, "I'm gonna go get some breakfast upstairs. Have you guys eaten yet?"

"Yeah, but we'll come with you," Chase answered.

"Oh, no, that's alright, you guys don't have to-"

"We know that we don't have to, but we WANT to, so we are," Adam replied.

"Okay."

We walked upstairs and into the kitchen. Well, I went into the kitchen. Adam and Chase just took a seat at the bar stools. I walked over to the pantry where we keep the cereal and grabbed some Special K. I put the cereal down on the counter and grabbed the milk out of the fridge. Surprisingly enough, everything was going pretty smoothly, even with the cast on my arm. But then there was a complication with the cereal bowls. I couldn't reach them. Usually, I would just give myself a boost onto the counter and get to the bowls that way, but that required two good arms, and I only had one. Then I felt someones presence behind me, and I saw an arm reach up and grab a cereal bowl from the top shelf.

"Here you go," Adam said while handing me the bowl.

I took it from him before replying, "Thanks Adam."

"Don't mention it."

I poured my cereal and milk into the bowl, grabbed a spoon, and took a seat next to Chase on one of the bar stools.

"You seem to be coping with having a cast pretty well," Chase commented lightly.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied.

Chase stared at me before asking, "Bree, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said lightly.

"Bree, I know that there's something wrong. Adam notices too. What is it?" Chase asked gently. By now I had finished my cereal. Sighing, I got up and put my dishes in the sink and turned to face them.

"Okay, I'll be honest. Something is wrong, and you guys aren't going to like it at all," I relented.

"Well, what is it?" Adam questioned me. They were both staring at me intensely.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Okay. When Ethan had me at, well, wherever that place was, he didn't JUST torture me."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked seriously. Okay, here it goes.

"While I was there, Ethan, Ethan r-raped me," I stuttered out.

Adam and Chase just sat there in shock for a moment or two, staring at me with their mouths agape.

Now I was nervous. What if they hated me for this? I continued, "Please, don't hate me. There's no way I'm pregnant, because he used a condom and Mr. Davenport installed birth control into my chip. So that's good right? Please, please don't hate me. I'm sorry." I felt tears start to seep out of my eyes.

Adam and Chase suddenly surged towards me and grabbed me into a hug. This wasn't like the usual hugs we shared. This was an extremely protective hug. It was like they thought that they could just hug me, and by doing so, protect me from everything. I wish.

I was now crying into Adam's shirt while he placed his head on mine and cried into my hair. Chase was hugging me from behind and crying into my shoulder. Every once in awhile, Adam would plant a kiss on my head while he stroked my hair gently.

Eventually, we broke away, all of us with puffy, red eyes and tear stains going down our cheeks.

Chase grabbed my upper arms gently and said, "Don't you DARE apologize for what that monster did to you. Don't."

Adam placed a hand on my back and rubbed up and down soothingly. While he did this, he added, "And we don't hate you. We never will. We love you Bree, and from now on, we'll be doing a hell of a lot better job of protecting you. We promise."

"You guys know that this isn't your faults, right?" I asked.

"We know," Adam replied, nodding his head.

AN: So, I'm really sorry about that being a short chapter! I need ideas for what to do next in this story, so if you guys have any ideas, just leave them in a review. Please and thank you! :) I hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry if you didn't. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Later! :p


	11. It'll Be Okay

AN: Hey guys! I want to explain something about one of Bree's injuries. In chapter nine, I said that she had a broken leg, but in chapter ten, I said that she had a broken arm. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE INCONTINUITY! I HATE IT WHEN OTHER AUTHORS DO THAT, SO I FEEL ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE FOR DOING IT MYSELF! :'( I would also like to say thank you to Sofi, (one of my reviewers.) Sofi, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR POINTING THIS FLAW OUT TO ME, BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE A CLUE BEFORE YOU TOLD ME! THANKS AGAIN! :) Bree has a broken arm, by the way. Thank ya'll so much for not only reading and reviewing, but also for supporting this story, following and favoriting it, and just giving it a chance in the first place. You're all so amazing, sweet, and supportive! I seriously couldn't ask for better reviewers! I can't believe this story started out as a mere oneshot! Well, anyway, that's enough rambling. To any and all moms out there, happy early Mother's Day! Now, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, though I do want to be Bree!

Bree's PoV:

Later that night, Adam, Chase and I were sitting in the lab before it was time to go to sleep. We were talking about anything and everything, and I honestly wasn't paying that much attention to the conversation. That is, until Chase said something that caught my attention. Apparently, Adam and Chase had been talking about Ethan, which brought a question to the front of my mind. When Adam and Chase saved me, Chase told me that Adam took care of Ethan, but he never told me what Adam actually DID to Ethan. I considered just letting it go and forgetting about that detail, but I couldn't. My curiosity was killing me.

"Hey, guys?" I asked.

They stopped the conversation that they had been having and looked at me before Adam asked, "Yeah?"

I turned to look at Adam. "W-when you guys saved me, I remember Chase telling me that you were taking care of Ethan, but he never told me what you were actually DOING. What did you do to him?" I questioned.

Adam and Chase smirked at each other before Adam replied, "Oh, nothing much. I just beat him up, cussed him out, and knocked him unconscious after I broke his hand. So nothing to major."

I smiled and said, "You didn't."

Adam smiled back and said, "Ah, but I did. NO ONE messes with my little sister and gets away with it."

"Thanks," I replied.

Adam patted me on my upper arm and said, "Don't mention it."

"Hey guys! What'cha doing?" Mr. Davenport asked as he walked into the lab.

"Nothing much, just talking," I responded.

He walked over to me and asked, "How's your arm, Bree?"

"It's better," I replied.

"Good. Alright guys, time for bed," Mr. Davenport said, clapping his hands together shortly before walking over to the control panel.

I knew that I had to tell Mr. Davenport, Leo, and Tasha. I just didn't know how I was going to do that yet. I felt that now would be a good time, so as we walked to our capsules, I stopped short and turned to face Mr. Davenport, which earned me a weird look from him and my brothers.

"Mr. Davenport, " I started, "I need to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it?" he asked.

"W-when Ethan kidnapped me, he didn't JUST torture me. He- he r-raped me," I said, looking down in shame.

Mr. Davenport just stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, though it was probably only a few seconds. I looked over at Adam and Chase, and they looked sad all over again. At first, I looked at everything BUT Mr. Davenport. But I realized that I would have to face him eventually. So I did. I looked straight into Mr. Daveport's brown eyes to see mixed emotions and tears. Among the tears I could see sadness, rage, and disbelief.

Sudennly, Mr. Davenport did something that he hadn't done since I was a little girl. He hugged me. He hugged me as tightly as he could and put his face in my hair.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, Bree. It'll be alright, okay? It'll be alright," he said, stroking my hair gently. But I wasn't sure if he was assuring me or himself. Maybe he was assuring both of us. After a few minutes, he released me, placed a soft kiss on the top of my head, then left the lab. Some people might consider that insensitive and cold, but he was still trying to process everything, and I knew that he knew that I would be safe with Adam and Chase. I stood there for a moment before I turned around and walked into my capsule, bidding Adam and Chase goodnight.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I tried and tried to go to sleep, but I just couldn't. I've never been an insomniac, but apparently my brain thought that tonight would be a good night to start being one. I sighed and glanced at a clock that hung on the wall. 12:30. It was 12:30 in the morning. UGH! I've GOT to figure out a way to make myself go to sleep. I glanced over at Chase sleeping soundlessly next to me. Lucky. I stepped out of my capsule and went upstairs to the kitchen.

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sat down at one of the bar stools. Sighing, I ran a hand tiredly over my face. I had my phone on me, (of course), so I decided to check Facebook. There were twenty-one comments on my photos, and none of them were good. Surprisingly, none of them were from Ethan. But that didn't mean that they were nice in the least. On a picture of me and Chase last Tuesday at the mall, someone said, "That's your brother, right? If so, tell him I said that I'm so sorry that he has to be related to you. Such a shame that someone like your brother has to live with someone as ugly and horrible as you!" On the one of me and Adam someone said, "You are such an ugly slut! Your poor brothers!" They all said things like that, and I'll be honest, every single comment hurt.

I went and looked in the closest mirror, only to realize the truth. They were right. I was ugly. I was a slut. I was horrible, and my brothers, hell, my whole FAMILY, didn't deserve to have to put up with me. They deserved WAY better than me. But despite that fact, they were stuck with me. My poor family. They all cared so much about me, and they all took such good care of me. And how did I repay them? By being a brat and taking up all of their time and energy. I feel horrible. I needed to get rid of this pain. I needed to get rid of it SOMEHOW. Then it hit me. Cutting. I've heard that it helps to get rid of pain, and I'm desperate. I walked over to the knife drawer and pulled out a butterknife.

I took a deep breath. One cut. I'll only make one cut, and that'll be it. With shaking hands, I brought the knife up to my left arm. I was about to press down before I heard someone say, "Bree. Stop." I turned to see Adam and Chase staring at me. I didn't move, I just stood there frozen, the blade still gently resting on my skin.

"Bree, you don't want to do this. You don't," Chase continued, slowly walking towards me, arms outstretched towards me and tears forming in his eyes. "Bree, you're stronger than this. You don't have to do this."

"Don't you see, Chase? I do. I do have to do this. It hurts. Everything hurts, and I need a way to stop the pain. And this is it," I responded, tears forming in my eyes as well.

Adam, who also had tears in his eyes, said, "No. No, it isn't. He's right. You really DON'T need to do this. We'll help you through whatever it is that caused you to do this. But don't leave those scars on yourself, because once they're there, they'll never go away. Ever. If you can't not do this for yourself, then do it for us. Do it for Mr. Davenport, and Leo, and Tasha. But don't scar yourself this way, don't do this to yourself. Please."

That's when I lost it. I broke down crying and dropped the knife. I fell to the ground, still crying. Adam and Chase, both of whom had been slowly approaching me as they talked to me, basically dove down to the ground next to me and squeezed the life out of me. We've been crying together a lot lately, and I feel horrible for making them upset.

"Guys? What's going on?" a voice asked. I looked up to see Leo coming down the stairs, looking uncertainly at the scene before him. Leo might not have known about Ethan raping me, but he knew about everything else. He took one look at the knife lying on the ground next to us, and I think he pieced everything together.

As tears started to gather in his eyes, Leo looked at Chase and asked, "She didn't, did she?"

Chase looked up at him and said, "She didn't, but she was going to." And that was all it took to make Leo run down the stairs quickly and fly into our group hug, squeezing me tightly.

Of course, with my luck, my body decided to go to sleep at that moment.

Chase's PoV:

I felt Bree's arm on my back slacken, and I looked down to see her eyes closed. I panicked for a second, thinking that she had passed out or something. Then I realized that she was just asleep, thank God.

"Guys," I whispered, careful not to wake her up, "She's asleep. I'm going to take her down to the lab and put her in her capsule, okay."

"Okay," they responded. They placed a kiss on her forehead and untangled their limbs from hers. I gently gathered her in my arms and carried her bridal style to the elevator. Leo walked up and pushed the button to call the elevator, and when it opened, he let me get in before pressing the button for the lab. He stepped out of the elevator and let the doors close, making him disappear from my sight. As the elevator started to move towards the lab, I looked down at my sister. My beautiful, wonderful sister. She didn't deserve any of this. She deserved to be happy, to have a great guy that loved her no matter what, who loved her like it was his job. She deserved to grow up, get married, have kids, live a full life. She deserved the right to give away her virginity, hopefully after she was married. She's never going to have that choice now. She used to be innocent in so many senses, and being a virgin was one of those senses. She's such a good person. She's usually nice to everyone, unless they mess with her family. She's sweet, and she can still be innocent. I laid a kiss on her forehead as the elevator doors opened, revealing the lab. I walked over to our capsules and used my molecular kinesis to open the door of hers. I gently placed her inside her capsule and gently shut the door.

I looked at her, taking in how unhealthy she looked. She had black circles under her eyes, pale skin, and she looked skinnier than usual. I realized in that moment just how much danger my sister was in. And I knew, that no matter what, I would protect her.

AN: So, how was it? Was it alright? I hope so. Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you do. Later! :p


	12. We'll Stop This, One Way Or Another

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing on my last chapter, you guys are just so amazing and I still can't fathom the fact that someone, much less more than one person, likes my writing! Hopefully this chapter will be at least decent. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

Chase's PoV:

After I put Bree in her capsule, I walked to the elevator and waited patiently for the doors to open. When they finally did, I stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the living room. The doors closed, making Bree and the lab disappear from my sight. I felt the elevator start to move, and I began to think. Bree didn't look so good. She had dark black circles underneath her eyes, her skin was pale, and she had lost a considerable amount of weight. She always looked tired nowadays, and she wasn't as perky as usual. She had been more sullen lately, and she didn't talk as much as she used to. She wasn't the old Bree that we all knew and loved. Don't get me wrong, we still love her just as much as we used to, but we all want the old Bree back. And hopefully, we can bring her back soon.

The elevator doors opened, revealing the living room. Adam and Leo were sitting on the couch in the living room talking quietly. When I entered the room, they looked at me.

Adam's eyes were red and tear-stained as he asked me, "Hey, is she okay?"

"Yeah," I said quietly, "Yeah, she's fine. She's sleeping in her capsule."

Adam simply nodded in response.

"We should probably head back to bed ourselves," Leo said. Adam and I agreed before bidding Leo good night and going down to the lab. Once we reached the lab, we got into our capsules and quickly fell asleep.

Bree's PoV:

I woke up the next morning shaking. I had had nightmare after nightmare the night before, and I just hoped that that night would be better. I looked to my right and saw Chase sleeping soundly next to me. I slowly stepped out of my capsule, still shaking, and took a seat at the cyber desk. I put my head in my hands and tried my hardest to erase the happenings of my nightmares. But I couldn't. The harder I tried, the worse it got. Scenes from the horrid nightmares flashed in my mind. Ethan raping me. All the horrible comments that I had received. Everything.

I felt myself start shaking worse than before as tears streamed down my face. Suddenly I heard a voice say, "Bree? Are you okay?" I turned around to see Adam standing in front of his capsule looking at me, a concerned expression on his face. As soon as he saw me, he ran over to me and brought me into a hug.

As he stroked my hair he asked, "Bree, what's wrong? What happened? Did someone say something again?"

"Not that I know of," I replied softly, crying into his chest.

I didn't have to look up to know that Adam had a confused look on his face as he asked, "Then what's wrong?"

"Last night, I had one nightmare after another from the time I went to sleep to the time I woke up. And what happened in those nightmares won't go away. No matter how hard I try to make them go away, they just won't. Go. Away." I could feel myself start to panic more and more by the second. Suddenly, my breathing became labored and eratic. I couldn't piece together why I was breathing like this. My mind couldn't process anything. All I knew was panic.

I pushed Adam back and tried to sit on one of the chairs at the cyber desk, but I missed the chair, which resulted in me falling to the ground. I clutched my head and rocked myself back and forth, gasping for air. "Why am I breathing like this?" I thought. I put a hand over my heart and felt it thumping quickly. I saw Adam in my line of vision. He looked at me, obviously panicking, and turned his head to look in the direction of our capsules. His mouth moved, and I could vaguely hear him screaming for Chase. He looked back at me, then back at the capsules again. He yelled Chase's name again, telling him to hurry. I soon saw Chase through my clouded vision. He looked at Adam and was talking to him, that much was apparent. But I couldn't hear everything he said, which was weird because what I could hear was Chase screaming questions at Adam. I was only able to hear certain parts of the conversation, and I couldn't speak.

I saw Adam run out of the lab, and I felt Chase pulling me into his embrace. "It'll be alright, Bree. You'll be fine," he assured, though it sounded like he was assuring not only me but himself as well. I continued to shiver and cry, my breathing still crazy, as Chase rocked me back and forth in an attempt to soothe me. A few minutes later, I saw Adam run back into the lab, followed by Mr. Davenport. They were the last thing I saw before everything went black.

Chase's PoV:

She was having a panic attack. A severe one at that. But that was all I knew. I couldn't figure out why she was having the panic attack, or why I had been able to sleep through part of it. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Mr. Davenport yelling, "Get her on the desk! Now!" I already had Bree in my arms, so I picked her up and set her down on the desk as Mr. Davenport had instructed. It was then that I noticed that Bree's eyes were closed, and I started to panic more than I already was.

Mr. Davenport looked at her chip hurriedly, trying to find what might be wrong. But I guess he couldn't find anything, because he slammed his hands down onto the desk, making a loud sound that echoed in the lab. "I don't understand!" he exclaimed, "What could have made her have that panic attack?"

Adam spoke up and said, "I woke up, and she was crying at the cyber desk. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me that she had a lot of nightmares last night, and what happened in them wouldn't go away. Maybe that was what cause the panic attack!"

"That was probably it," Mr. Davenport replied. He walked over to Bree and felt her pulse. "Her pulse and heartbeat are back to normal. She's stopped shaking, and she's fine. Stay with her, I'm going to try to put a stop to all of this right now."

With that, he walked out of the lab, leaving us alone with our sister. I walked over to Bree's still form, and I looked her over carefully. "Adam," I began, "Bree's situation is worse than we thought. Not only has it emotionally, mentally, and physically, it's hurting her health also. She has dark circles under her eyes, she's always tired but can't sleep, her weight is way too low, and now she's having panic attacks. We have to stop all of this now."

"You're right," Adam agreed, "Why didn't we stop all of this before?"

"I don't know. I think we were just so caught up with protecting her from what was happening at the time, we never really thought about it. Which is normal for you, seeing as thinking isn't really your thing, but I'm kind of surprised that I didn't think about this before, considering the fact that I'm the smartest person in the world," I said.

"Okay," Adam replied, "Now the next question is, how do we do it? How are we supposed to stop all of this?"

"I don't know," I replied, "But we'll figure it out, one way or another."

AN: How was it? Good, bad? Hopefully good. I hope you guys liked it, and because I only have two days left of school until summer break starts, I should start updating more often. Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you do. Later! :p


	13. It Was My Pleasure

AN: Hey guys! So, first of all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Second of all, I need some ideas for future chapters, so if you have any ideas for this story, just leave your idea(s) in a review. I know how I want it to end, though. So thanks for any ideas you give me! Sorry if the last chapter or this chapter seem kinda filler! :( Anyway, once again, thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Chase's PoV:

It had been two days. Two days since Bree had a panic attack, and two days that she had been asleep. She hadn't woken up even once yet, and we all (obviously) hoped that she would wake up soon. We had had a few false alarms in Bree's case of waking up. She would move around a little in her sleep, and she groaned in pain a few times, but her eyes never opened. Mr. Davenport had called the police and told them Bree's story. I would've thought they would want to talk to Bree before they did anything, but when I asked Mr. Davenport why they hadn't wanted to talk to Bree, he said that all he had to do was tell them that she had had a panic attack and was unconscious. Then they just started looking for Ethan. But I wasn't going to complain. I just wanted justice for what happened to my sister, we all did.

So far, they had had no luck in tracing Ethan, but they were getting close. I looked at Bree, who was standing in her capsule. I sighed and looked back down at the book that I was reading. To Kill A Mocking Bird. I usually enjoyed reading this book, but right now, I couldn't focus on it. I couldn't focus on anything, really. All I could focus on was Bree. And I figured that it would be that way until Bree woke up.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Mr. Davenport running into the lab with Adam and Leo.

"Okay, Adam, Chase, you've got a mission," Mr. Davenport said hurriedly as he typed away on one of his computers. Leo sat at his mission specialist desk, typing away on his computer also.

Adam and I glanced at each other. "Wait- we've never done a mission without Bree," Adam said.

Mr. Davenport looked at us worriedly. "I know. But your going to have to. It shouldn't be too difficult."

"Well, what's the mission?" I asked.

"A fire has started in one of my facilities, and I need you two to get all of the employees out," Mr. Davenport answered.

"Why can't they just get out on their own?" Adam questioned.

Mr. Davenport looked at us for a second before looking back at the computer. "I made the place REALLY complex, and then I might not have given them a map on how to get out," he said sheepishly.

"Nice job, billionaire genius," Leo mumbled.

Mr. Davenport just shot him a look before continuing, "Listen. Just get in, get out. Simple. Okay? And be careful, there's a lot of smoke and ash, and the fire's spreading pretty quickly."

We nodded and got in our capsules. After we suited up, I grabbed the mission bag, and we left for the mission.

(Okay. I'm really sorry about the mission being so lame, but my imagination just isn't working right now.)

Leo's PoV:

The mission went perfectly. Adam and Chase would be back anytime now. I heard a groan come from Bree, but I didn't think anything of it because she would groan in her sleep a lot. I didn't look up, and neither did Mr. Davenport, until we heard the sound of a capsule door opening. Our heads shot in the direction of Bree's capsule, and we saw something that I didn't expect to see. Bree was slowly climbing out of her capsule, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Bree!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. He ran over to Bree and helped her over to the cyber desk. "Bree, sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," she answered.

"Good."

"Hey Leo," she said. I walked over to her and embraced her in a hug.

After a minute, we pulled apart and Bree asked, "Hey, where are Adam and Chase?"

"They had to go on a mission, nothing too major. They just had to get some of my workers out of a facility of mine that was on fire. They were successful, and they should be back any minute now," Mr. Davenport responded.

As if one cue, Adam and Chase walked through the lab doors at that moment and caught sight of us. "Bree," Chase breathed.

Bree's PoV:

"Bree," Chase breathed. Adam and Chase stood, seemingly frozen in their spots, for what seemed to be hours, even though it was only a minute. Then they surged forward and embraced me in a hug, making sure not to squeeze too hard. They hugged me for a few minutes, and I could feel their tears wetting my hair. I heard Mr. Davenport and Leo leave the lab in order to give us a little privacy. I pulled back from the hug a little to look at their faces, and they looked back at me. I could see the tear streaks on their faces, and their eyes were red and puffy.

"Wait. Why are you two so upset?" I asked.

They looked at me sadly before Chase spoke up, saying, "Bree, you've been unconscious for two days, and during those two days, we weren't sure if you were gonna die or not."

Adam took a deep, shuddering breath before he said, "When you had that panic attack, I had no idea what was going on or what to do. I thought that you were dying, and all I could do was call for Chase and hope that he knew what to do. When I went to go get Mr. Davenport, all I could think about was the fact that you could very well be dying, and that I might never get to see you alive again. Bree, no matter how many pranks we pull on you, and no matter how much we might deny it in front of others, your our sister Bree. And we love you."

"Yeah," Chase continued, "We don't want anything bad to happen to you. And lately, that's all that's been happening to you- bad things. If we could protect you from everything, Bree, we would do it in a heartbeat. But sadly, that's not how life works. Seeing you suffer has been the worst thing that we could ever experience, and it hurts for us to see you hurt. But, we're just glad that you're okay."

"Wait- why are you crying? What hurts?" Chase asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

I wasn't just crying. I was downright sobbing. I pulled them both forward into another hug, and, still sobbing, I replied, "Nothing hurts. But that's the sweetest, most amazing thing that I've ever heard, and I love you guys so much. Now I guess you know how I feel when you guys are hurt." I gave a small, weak laugh. I quickly became somber again as I said, "Thank you. Thank you both so much. I-I don't think that I could've ever survived any of this without you guys."

"Hey, what about me?" I heard Leo whine.

I laughed weakly. "Yeah, you too Leo. Thanks."

"It was my pleasure," Leo responded before joining our group hug.

They each kissed the top of my head and Adam and Chase whispered into my hair, "Your welcome."

AN: So, I'm sorry if that was short. I'm also sorry if that was a filler, but I wanted to put another brothers/sister moment in the story. Hope you liked it, sorry if you didn't, and thanks for any ideas you give me. If you want to PM me, (to give me ideas, if you need ideas or advice, or if you just want someone to talk to,) you're always welcome to. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and faving, if you do. Later! :p


	14. Bree's Brothers

AN: Here's Chapter Fourteen! Thanks to all who gave me any ideas! This chapter was inspired by two ideas that were sent to me by EmotionalDreamer101. I hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks for reading. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or "More Beautiful You" by Jonny Diaz.

(This starts the day after Bree woke up and Adam and Chase went on the mission and everything.)

Bree's PoV:

I woke up to see Mr. Davenport typing away at his computer. I stepped out of my capsule and he turned to look at me.

"Morning, Bree," he said, smiling.

"Morning," I responded, smiling back.

"Get back in your capsule if you want to change."

Nodding, I stepped back into my capsule and he set the capsule to change me. Once I was dressed, I stepped out of my capsule.

Mr. Davenport stared at me for a moment before saying, "Bree, have you been eating normally lately?"

My stomach churned at his question, and not out of hunger. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You look thinner than usual. Thinner than what would be considered healthy. Have you been eating enough?"

"Yeah," I responded, "I've been eating enough."

Mr. Davenport looked at me warily before saying, "Okay. If you say so."

I smiled at him before heading upstairs. I saw Leo sitting at the bar eating cereal.

"Hey Leo," I said.

"Hey Bree- AH!"

"What? Why'd you shout?" I asked, startled.

Leo got up from his seat and slowly walked over to me. He looked me up and down before saying, "Bree, have you been eating enough?"

"Yeah," I said, "Why'd you ask?" I grabbed an apple from the fridge and went to sit down at the bar in the seat next to Leos.

Leo walked back over to his seat and sat down, saying, "I just think you look skinnier than usual."

My eyes widened for a second, but I composed myself before Leo could notice. "No, I'm fine," I lied. I heard the elevator doors open and Adam, Chase, and Mr. Davenport walked in. Tasha walked in a second later from her and Mr. Davenports room.

"Morning guys," Tasha greeted cheerfully. We all told her goodmorning, in one way or another. She glanced at me before she did a double-take.

"Bree, sweetie?" she started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you been eating enough lately? You look a little thinner than usual," she said.

"Yeah, I've been eating enough," I responded.

Adam spoke up saying, "You know, she's right Bree. You look a little too skinny to be healthy. Have you been feeling alright?" His brow furrowed as he said this.

"You know, as weird as it is to say this, he's right," Chase said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm eating enough?" I questioned. Now I'm getting frustrated. The truth is, people have still been bullying me over Facebook, and lately, their favorite topic is how fat I am. At first, I didn't believe them, but over time, I started to. I couldn't really help but believe them. If you hear something enough, you begin to believe it.

About to cry, I supersped away upstairs, not sure what my destination was. All I knew was that I had to get away from them before they found out. Yes, I'm anorexic. And yes, I'm hurting. But they have too many problems as it is. I don't need to add another one to their lists.

I found one of Mr. Davenports spare rooms upstairs and hid in the closet. I started to sob as quietly as I could. Then, everything started to get blurry. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the ceiling of the closet.

Chase's PoV:

We never would've known that she was anorexic. That is, if she hadn't left her phone on the counter when she sped off.

"Guys," I had said, "Let's check her phone. She was having trouble with people on Facebook, maybe that's what's wrong. Maybe she's so upset, she's not eating." So I used my super smarts to figure out her passcode, and I got onto Facebook. We then saw everything. All the messages that told her she was fat, ugly, useless, you name it. But none of it was true. We all knew that, but the question was, did Bree know that? Probably not.

So here we were, me, Adam, and Leo looking for Bree while Mr. Davenport and Tasha found and called every parent of every kid who had messed with her, whether it was at school or on Facebook. We were ending this, and NOW.

"Okay, guys," Leo started, "We've searched every room in the house except this one. She HAS to be in here"

Adam and I nodded in agreement as we all walked into the room. We searched the whole room until all we had left to search was the closet. I opened the door to see something that made my heart stop. I saw Bree lying unconscious on the floor of the closet, her breaths shallow.

Adam and I ran to her and dropped to our knees beside her. I felt her forehead as Adam picked her up gently and cradled her in his arms on the floor.

"Leo," I said, my eyes still trained on Bree, "Go find Mr. Davenport. Tell him that Bree's unconscious, and her breaths are shallow."

Leo nodded and ran off faster than I had ever seen him run before. Adam held Bree close, staring down at her sadly. I stared down at her the same way, stroking her hair gently with one hand while my other hand held one of hers.

"Chase?" I heard Adam ask.

I looked up at him and answered, "Yes?"

"How could we have let this happen? Why didn't we take better care of her, or pay more attention to her? If we had, she wouldn't be dying right now."

"She's not dying, Adam. She'll be fine, we just have to be supportive and comforting, and make sure she eats enough. Have some faith in her. Our sister's a fighter, we both know that. She'll be just fine, alright?" I asked. But I didn't know if I was comforting myself or Adam.

We both snapped our necks to look at Bree as she groaned. She sat up a little, and we both crushed her in a hug. When we let go, I asked," Bree, why didn't you tell us?"

She looked at me in a confused way. "We know that you're anorexic. We know that kids have been messing with you. Why didn't you tell us?" I repeated.

She looked down for a moment before answering with, "You guys already have enough problems as it is. I didn't want to burden you with another one."

I grabbed Bree's chin gently, forcing her to look at me. "Bree, listen. We're your brothers, and we love you so much. The last thing we want is for you to be hurt."

"Yeah," Adam continued, "If you ever have a problem, just come to us, because resorting to starving yourself won't help anything. Okay?"

Bree nodded, smiling. "Okay. I love you guys." She hugged us tightly, and we hugged her just as tightly in return. When we pulled away, we helped her up, and the three of us started walking down to the living room. On our way down the stairs, we bumped into Mr. Davenport and Leo.

"Bree! Oh, thank God you're okay!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. He and Leo enveloped her in a hug. When they parted, Mr. Davenport said, "Good news. I was able to contact all the parents of the kids who messed with Bree, and all of them are in trouble with their parents. They'll never bother you again, Bree." He smiled as Bree hugged him again, smiling herself.

"Thank you so much," I heard her whisper.

"Your welcome, sweetie," Mr. Davenport whispered back.

They broke apart again and Leo said, "Mom's making a celebratory lunch. Let's go see if it's ready!" With that he ran down the stairs at a speed that could match Bree's.

Bree's PoV:

Chase looked at me and said, "You hungry?"

"Hungry?" I asked him, quirking an eyebrow, "I'm starving!"

We laughed and went downstairs. We ate the delicious dinner that Tasha made and then my brothers took me to see a movie. It was a Pig Zombie movie, of course, but it worked out anyway. Adam and Leo enjoyed it together while Chase and I made fun of it together by quietly whispering to each other when we found a flaw. It was actually really fun.

On the drive home, (we took Mr. Davenports self-driving car,) Adam, who was sitting in the front seat with Leo next to him, turned on the radio. One of my favorite songs, "More Beautiful You," by Jonny Diaz came on. So of course, my brothers decided that they would sing along with it, going so far as to dedicate the song to me. (AN: listen to the song on youtube, it really is one of my favorites and it's a really great song! :))

I loved these guys so much. And how could I not? They were my brothers, after all.

Adam, Chase, and Leo's PoV:

We loved Bree so much. How could we not? We were Bree's brothers, after all.

Ten Years Later:  
Bree's PoV:

I watched as my daughter, Emily, ran around the house. She had all of my bionic abilities. Yes, my husband, Mark, knew that I was bionic. I told him the day before we got married, but he said that he loved me enough to look past that. He actually thought that bionics were pretty cool, and he still does. I still saw my family a lot.

Adam ended up marrying a girl name Marcy, who was as sweet as could be. Surprisingly, she could put up with my older brother quite easily. They have three kids, Jacob, Marie, and Allen. They're all sweetharts. Jacob is ten, Marie is eight, and Allen is six. Marcy does know about Adam's bionics, and she loves him enough to not care. She thinks it's cool too. Jacob has superstrength, Marie can breath underwater, and Allen has heat vision.

Chase married a girl named Amy, who was sweet like Marcy and almost as smart as my brother. They have two children, Sofia and Josh. Sofia's eleven and Josh's nine. Sofia has supersmarts while Josh has molecular kinesis. Amy knows that Chase has bionics, and she's completely intrigued by them. But the fact that Chase is bionic never swayed her love for him.

And then there's Leo, who married Janelle. They're expecting their first child in September. Janelle knows that Adam, Chase, and I have bionics, but, just like my other sister-in-laws, she doesn't care and loves Leo all the same.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the doorbell ringing. Being eight months pregnant with my second child, I waddled over to the door as quickly as I could. I opened it to reveal all of my brothers, my sister-in-laws, and their kids.

"Hey guys, come on in. Mark should be back any minute, he went out to get some ice," I said, moving aside so they could come in. They all entered my home and sent their children to the play room. We all exchanged hugs, everyone being careful of my belly.

We all settled down on the couch. "So Bree, how's being pregnant going?" Janelle asked kindly.

I looked at her and quirked an eyebrow as I said, "It's pregnancy. And I know you know how that feels."

She laughed and said, "Yeah, I do. Do you know the gender yet?"

"It's a boy. We're going to name him Devin," I answered her.

We all looked at the door as it opened, revealing Mark, who was carrying a bag of ice. "Hey everyone," he said as he put the ice in the sink. Various "hi's" were heard around the room. Mark came over and sat next to me (thank God we have a sectional, or I don't think we could've fit everyone on the couch.) He gave me a chaste kiss before setting his hand on my shoulder. So, I watched happily as my family conversed with Mark. The guy I fell hard for just a few months after everything with Ethan ended. My family was right. I did find someone who unconditionally loved me (besides my family, that is.)

Eventually, all the women (minus me, because I was heavily pregnant and they insisted that I not do much) went to the kitchen to start cooking. Mark went out to the backyard to start up the grill, and I noticed that my brothers were still sitting with me.

"I'm glad you guys could make it," I said, smiling at them. They smiled back and Leo said, "Hey, we were there for you back when you were sixteen, and we're here for you now."

"Yeah," Chase agreed, "I mean, how could we not be?"

"We ARE you're brothers, after all," Adam followed up.

"Come on. I might be heavily pregnant, but I still want to do SOMETHING," I said, pushing my way up off of the couch. They stood up with me, and we walked out to backyard to do God knows what. Together.

AN: OH MY GOD GUYS, THAT'S THE END! :'( As you can imagine, this is sort of sentimental for me, and I'm trying not to cry, because this is the end of my first story! Now, I'm not gonna do a story about their kids or them as grownups or whatever, because I'm just not good at that. Sorry! :( Anyway, I want to thank you guys SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH, BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN THEIR WITH ME EVERY STEP OF THE WAY! I love ya'll, and your reviews made my day, and they still do. I can't believe that this is the last time I'm gonna do this for this story: thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, if you do. Later! :p  
P.S.- I hope you guys enjoyed Bree's Brothers.


End file.
